Me and My senpai
by Hidan gak bisa mati
Summary: Hyuga Hinata, seorang siswi di Konoha High school. Dia berpikir bahwa kehidupan SMA akan biasa-biasa saja tapi, apakah dia masih berpikir begitu jika dia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

warn: **OOC**, **gaje**, **alur cepet**, dan **judul** tidak nyambung dengan **isi**. High school fic.

**Summry: Hyuga Hinata, seorang siswi di Konoha High school. Dia berpikir bahwa kehidupan SMA akan biasa-biasa saja tapi, apakah dia masih berpikir begitu jika dia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah kota bernama Konoha. Burung-burung berterbangan kesana kemari. Angin pagi yang sejuk pun ikut serta meramaikan pagi hari ini.

Terlihat sesosok gadis muda yang sedang merenung di dalam kelas bertuliskan 11 A. Dia adalah Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. Cewek cantik yang memilik rambut indah berwarna Indigo, dan mata indah seindah bunga Lavender.

.

**Hinata POV.**

Perkenalkan, aku adalah Hyuga Hinata, teman-teman memanggilku Hinata. Ya, meskipun temanku tidak banyak sih. He he he...

Ini adalah kebiasaanku, datang kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali dan membaca buku atau sekedar melihat-lihat taman sekolah. Oh iya, aku adalah siswi di Konoha High School. Sekolah elit yang mempunyai bangunan yang sangat besar. Di mana terdapat taman yang mempunyai sebuah air mancur, dan beberapa pohon sakura di sekitarnya.

Sesekali aku melirik jam tangan ungu di tanganku, sudah jam setengah tujuh. Pantas saja kelas mulai ramai. Aku melihat seisi kelas, di mana terdapat sekitar 20 kursi, yang masih terisi seperempatnya. Aku juga membalas senyuman teman-teman sekelasku yang baru datang.

Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai bosan dengan yang namanya sekolah. Tapi, bukan berarti aku malas, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat lulus melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi, dan bekerja. Pasti enak ya?

"Dooorr!"

"Kyyaaa~" Aku terlonjak saat sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Dan saat aku melihat tersangkanya aku melihat Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan berdiri di sampingku.

Oh iya, mereka adalah teman akrabku di sekolah ini, yang pertama adalah Yamanaka Ino, dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pirang, tubuh tinggi dan sempurna, serta wajah cantik. Dia juga di juluki ratu gosip.

Dan yang kedua adalah Sakura Haruno, dia gadis cantik berambut pink, dia gadis yang ceria dan juga adalah rival sekaligus sahabat dari Ino-chan.

"Kamu melamunin apa'an sih Hina-chan?" Ino-chan membuka pembicaraan setelah dia menaruh tasnya. Dan aku melihat Sakura-chan sedang sibuk membolak-balikan buku. Dia belum mengerjakan PR mungkin?

"Aku tidak melamun kok Ino-chan." Sahutku seadanya, ehm... memang aku anaknya pendiam jadi jarang aku berbicara panjang lebar.

"Tapi tadi kamu kok bengong?" Tanya Ino-chan dari bangku depan. Kenapa bangku depan? Itu karena Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan berada di bangku paling depan dan aku di belakang mereka atau bangku nomer dua.

"Sungguh kok Ino-chan," ucapku lagi sambil melirik ke luar jendela.

"Yaudah, ehh? Apa Hina-chan dan kau forehead udah tau gosip yang sedang hangat sekarang ini?" Dan sepertinya Ino-chan akan memulai kegiatan bergosipnya.

Karena aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bergosip, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, sama hanya dengan Sakura-chan, yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh Ino-chan.

"Itu lo Uzumaki-senpai, dia berulah lagi kemarin dia, berkelahi dengan anak kelas 10 yang bernama Jugo atau siapa gitu aku lupa. Katanya si Jugo masuk rumah sakit dan menjalani rawat inap disana." Tutur Ino-chan panjang lebar dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Maksudmu Naruto-senpai, pig?" Tanya Sakura-chan. Dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Ino-chan.

"Hiee... itu sangat menyeramkan, semoga saja aku tidak punya urusan dengan dia." Sakura-chan berkata seakan-akan itu adalah hal paling buruk di dunia ini.

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Itu sanat menyeramkan." Kataku ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi.

.

**Normal POV.**

.

Setelah beberapa jam pelajaran, bell Istirahat pun berbunyi, semua siswa atau siswi di kelas 11 A langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, entah itu untuk sekedar bertemu teman, ke kantin, atau bertemu pacar mereka.

"Apa kamu ingin ikut kami ke kantin, Hinata-chan?" Kata Ino mengajak Hinata. Tapi Hinata hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" Sekarang giliran Sakura dengan suara cerianya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu sudah kebelet." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum Indahnya."Yaudah, kami pergi dulu bye~" Dan setelah kata-kata Ino tadi, mereka berdua langsung menuju ke kantin.

"Sebaiknya aku bergegas ke kamar mandi." Hinata pun beranjak keluar dari kelar tapi, menuju direksi yang berbeda dari SakuIno. Kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Hoi minggir dari jalanku, minggir semua!" Terdengar teriakan seorang laki-laki di koridos sekolah yang penuh sesak karena waktu istirahat.

Terlihat sesosok pria tampan berambut Kuning, mata sebiru lautan, kulit tan dan seputung rokok yang terselip di mulutnya. Sedang berusaha menerobos kerumunan murid-murid. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang berandalan di sekolah ini.

"Hey Naruto, berhenti kau!" Dan di belakang Naruto terlihat, err... seekor manusia berpakaian serba hijau mentereng. maito Gay.

"Aduh, bahaya ini kalau ketangkep, pasti aku akan di hukum habis-habisan sama nenek Tsunade." Naruto mulai mencari mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Terpikir ide di kepala Naruto untuk bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi.

"Bruggh..."

Karena Naruto terlalu panik, dan tidak melihat sekitar. Naruto menabrak tubuh seorang perempuan. Perempuan cantik berambut Indigo. Hyuga Hinata.

"Aduh, kamu buta ya? Jalan nggak lihat-lihat!" Bukanya minta maaf, Naruto malah membentak Hinata.

Hinata yang semula ingin minta maaf, langsung ciut saat melihat tersangka yang menabraknya. Dia langsung menundukan kepala, Hinata takut akan di pukul atau disiksa oleh Naruto.

Tapi, sebelum Naruto berbuat sesuatu. terdengan teriakan Guy yang membahana, dengan cepat Naruto masuk kesalah satu bilik kamar mandi perempuan.

Tak berapa lama, Guy berhenti di depan Hinata yang baru berdiri dari insiden tabrakan tadi."Hinata hosh... apa kau hosh... tau kemana Naruto pergi hosth... hosh!" Guy bertanya dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, Karena Hinata tidak biasa berbohong, apalagi dengan seorang guru dengan polosnya Hinata menunjuk direksi tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

"Oh, terima kasih Hyuga-san!"

"Sama-sama sensei,"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Guy langsung menuju tempat Naruto bersembunyi, dan tak beberapa lama terdengar suara-suara Guy yang menggelora!

.

**Ruang kepala sekolah.**

.

"Haaaah..." Tsunade menggela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia sudah bosan mengurusi anak seperti Naruto. Yang kerjaanya hanya membuatnya repot.

"Sekarang apalagi yang kau lakukan Naruto?" Tsunade dengan malas bertanya kepada Naruto. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!""Apa benar begitu, Guy-sensei?" Sekarang giliran Guy yang mendapat pertanyaan.

"Tidak! Dia melanggar banyak sekali peraturan. Yang pertama, dia bolos pelajaran. Yang kedua dia merokok di lingkungan sekolah. Dan yang terakhir dia lari saat saya tangkap!" Kelakar Guy panjang lebar dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar? Yang pertama dan ketiga aku bisa mengakuinya, Tapi yang kedua, aku tidak merokok!" Sungut Naruto pada Guy, karena Naruto tahu, bahwa pelanggaran itu lah yang paling berat sanksinya. Bisa-bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah.

"Ha ha ha aku punya bukti Naruto. Apa kau mau melihatnya?"

"Boleh, mana buktinya?" Tantang Naruto pada Guy.

"Permisi Tsunade-sama, apa saya bisa memanggil seseorang ke sini?" Guy meminta persetujuan dari Ibu kepala sekolah. Tsunade Senju. Dan mendapat isyarat berupa anggukan kepala.

Dan Guy 'pun meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal sejarahnya, sebelum ada Guy-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dan menarik perhatian semua murid.

"ehm... Hyuga-san bisa ikut sensei sebentar?" Guy berbicara kepada Hinata dari depan kelas.

Dengan cepat Hinata menuruti ucapan Guy-sensei, dan mengikutinya. Tapi, didalam pikiran Hinata dia bertanya-tanya. Apa dia melanggar aturan? Atau punya masalah?

.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama mereka. Guy dan Hinata. Masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ini dia buktinya Tsunade-sama!" Lapor Guy kepada Tsunade di sertai senyum menghina ke arah Naruto.

"Langsung saja, apakah kau melihat Naruto merokok tadi pagi Hyuga-san?" Suara Tsunade berubah menjadi suara mengintimidasi di telinga Hinata. Dan sekarang Hinata tahu alasan dia dipanggil ke sini.

Hinata menunduk, dia merasa ini pilihan sulit. Dia lebih memilih mengecat rambutnya jadi Hijau dari pada menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Betul 'kan?" Guy makin mendesak Hinata.

Karena tidak tahan dengan semua tekanan ini. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Itu bukti yang kuat Naruto!" Ucap meremehkan Guy.

"Jadi sudah di putuskan karena pelanggaranmu sangat banyak, kau di skorsing selama 2 minggu, tapi kau tidak akan enak-enakan Naruto, setiap pukul 10 kau harus membersihkan semua ruang kelas 12 dan juga kamar mandi," Tsunade mengatakan hukuman yang akan di jalani oleh Naruto. "Dan semuanya kembali ke kelas!"

Muka Naruto berubah cemberut, dengan cueknya Naruto meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi, sebelum dia pergi atau saat dia bersebelahan dengan Hinata. Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pulang sekolah. Taman belakang. Jika kau masih ingin melihat hari esok!"

Dan di detik itu juga, wajah Hinata menjadi putih.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang, berada di taman belakang sekolah duduk di bangku yang ada di bawah pohon sakura.

"Berani juga kau datang sendirian!" Hinata mendengar suara dari balik pohon sakura di belakangnya, dan dia yakin itu suara Naruto.

Dan benar juga, Naruto muncul dari balik pohon sakura dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, ha? Berani-beraninya kau mengadukan ku kepada kepala sekolah." Naruto mulai mengintimidasi Hinata.

"Ma-maaf" Dan hanya suara cicit yang di keluarkan Hinata saking takutnya. Bahkan dia menundukan kepala dan terlihat sungai kecil mulai turun dari dua mutiara Hinata.

Naruto tersentak, dia seperti merasa kalau dia menjadi orang terkejam di dunia, membuat gadis menangis itu bukan sikap dari Seorang Uzumaki.

Dengan lembut Naruto mengangkat kepala Hinata.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menghukum mu, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus datang kerumahku pagi-pagi sekali, soal alamatku kau cari sediri!" Setelah berkata demikian, Naruto 'pun melesat pergi.

Dan kondisi Hinata sangat mengenaskan, dengan nafas ngosngosan, muka pucat, dan tubuh bergetar.

Tapi ingat Hinata, hukuman sesungguhnya akan segera di mulai...

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

Mau **review**, **flame**, **konkrit**?

Semuanya di terima disini!


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, judul gak sama dengan isi, mengecewakan.  
.**

**.**  
**Summary: ****Hyuga Hinata, seorang siswi di Konoha High school. Dia berpikir bahwa kehidupan SMA akan biasa-biasa saja tapi, apakah dia masih berpikir begitu jika dia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naru****to?**

.  


**Chapter 2: Hukuman?**

Pagi 'pun tiba, burung-burung kecil bernyanyi menunggu datangnya sang penguasa dunia. Matahari.Semua manusia bangun dari semua tidur lelapnya, dari ibu rumah tangga yang menyiapkan keperluan keluarganya sampai anak-anak remaja yang bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

Tapi, ada satu sosok gadis cantik yang masih meringkuk di dalam kamarnya, bahkan dia enggan untuk melepaskan diri dari hangatnya selimutnya. Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata. Karena tindakan _heroic _yang dia lakukan kemarin, dia harus berurusan dengan seorang preman sekolah. Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata bahkan sempat berpikir untuk bolos sekolah, tapi apakah dengan cara itu dia bisa berhasil lari dari Naruto? Bagaimana jika Naruto mencarinya dan akan memukuli dia jika berhasil menemukanya? Hinata hanya bisa meneguk ludah sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Haaaaaa~ kenapa pagi cepat sekali datang sih? Sungguh aku tak bersemangat untuk menjalani hari ini!" Hinata mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan muka kusut, dia mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

**.**

.

****Seoarang Hyuga Neji sedang makan dengan santai. Dia terlihat berwibawah dengan kontur muka yang dingin, namun tegas. Dengan santai dia menoleh kepada adhik perempuanya yang baru turun dari lantai dua apartemenya.

"Pagi Nii-san," sapa Hinata kepada kakak tercintanya. Sebenarnya Hinata tinggal bersama kakanya Hyuga Neji, mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah yang ada di daerah Konoha. Biar mandiri katanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Hina-chan?" Bukanya menjawab Neji malah bertanya kepada Hinata, dia sedikit risih melihat muka tertekuk Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Nii-san, Hinata berangkat dulu ya!"

"Eh? Apa kamu tidak sarapan? Bukanya bisa berangkat denganku nanti?"

"Tidak, nanti aku makan di sekolah saja." Dan dengan itu Hinata meninggalkan apartemen kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah rumah yang masih gelap, terbukti dari lampu ruangan yang belum di nyalakan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang masih terlelap di dalam mimpi indahnya. Tapi semua itu musnah sudah oleh sebuah ketukan pintu yang cukup untuk mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

Dan di sinilah Hinata berada. Di sebuah apartemen kecil dan juga... yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rumah senpai-nya. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa Hinata bisa mendapatkan alamat rumah Naruto, berterimah kasihlah kepada Ino yang tahu segalanya.

Tak lama setelah Hinata mengetuk pintu, pintu terbuka dengan cara di banting.  
"Siapa sih bertamu sepagi ini?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih buram sehabis bangun tidur.

"Ma-maaf se-senpa-i a-aku yang senpai su-suruh ke-kesini kemari." Hinata menjawab dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Dia takut karena mendapat sambutan yang kurang hangat dari tuan rumah.

"Oh kau yang kemarin, ayo masuk!" Tanpa banyak bicara Hinata mengikuti Naruto yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Tapi, setelah Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Dia hampir saja pingsan, bagaimana tidak, ternyata dari tadi Naruto hanya memakai celana boxer! Dengan muka memerah Hinata hanya bisa menunduk lebih dalam lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah Naruto, yang dapat di lihat oleh Hinata hanya sampah, sampah, dan celana dalam yang berserakan, apa ini sebuah rumah? Dan itulah yang ada di fikiran Hinata.

"Hei kau! Siapa namamu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada suara keras, yang malah membuat tubuh Hinata merinding disko.

"Hai! Nama Hyuga Hinata, umur 16 tahun, berat badan 45 kg, tinggi 160 cm." Ucap Hinata ngawur saking takutnya kepada seorang Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh iya! Aku menyuruhmu kesini bukan untuk mengobrol tapi, aku ingin menghukumu karena kau telah membuatku di skorsing selama 2 minggu dan mendapat Hukuman untuk menjadi tukang bersih-bersih!"

"Ma-maaf senpai." Hinata menunduk semakin dalam, dan hanya mengucapkan kata maaf dengan sangat pelan.

"Cih! Apa kau kira dengan kata maafmu hukumanku akan dicabut. Dan mulai sekarang Hukuman yang aku beriakan kepadamu adalah..." Hinata merasa seperti akan di hukum mati oleh sebuah pengadilan, baginya kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Naruto adalah hal yang sangat tidak ingin di dengarnya.

"Setiap pagi kau harus datang kerumahku, bersih-bersih, mencuci semua bajuku, memasak. Apa kau mengerti?!"

"Ta-tapi senpai, aku..."

'kreteeeek kreeek kraattt'

Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh Naruto yang menggretak 'kan buku-buku jarinya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dengan lesu. Dia masih sayang kepada kesehatan dirinya dan tidak ingin tangan besar Naruto mendarat di pipinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menyapu ruangan tengah Naruto. Dan Hinata bisa mendengar deburan air dari arah kamar mandi.

"Hinata! Bisa kau kesini!"

"Iya senpai!" Setelah mendengar Naruto memangil Hinata langsung pergi ke arah kamar mandi'

"Bisakah kau ambilkan celana dalam ku yang ada di lemari!"

"Ce-celana da-dalam?"

"iya! Apa kau tuli ha?"

"Baik senpai!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Hinata selesai menyelesaikan semua semua 'hukuman' yang di berikan oleh Naruto, dia berangkat ke sekolah dengan naik angkutan. Dengan langkah yang berat Hinata berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas. Di dalam kelas sudah ada dua sahabat super cerewet Hinata. Ino dan Sakura.

"Kenapa mukamu di tekuk seperti itu Hina-chan?" Sang rambut pink bertanya kepada Hinata

"Iya kenapa kau seperti orang yang habis lari maraton mengelilingi Konoha?" Dan sang pirang juga menuntut penjelasan kepada Hinata.

"Aku mendapat sebuah musibah, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!"

"Apa itu?!" Sakura dan Ino berteriak kepada Hinata.

"Jadi begini..."

Setelah Hinata menjelaskan semuanya ceritanya, muka Ino dan Sakura malah cengengesan.

"Bukanya kamu beruntung Uzumaki senpai nggak memukulimu Hina-chan? Pffft ptfffft" Sakura bertanya dengan menahan tawa.

"Bahkan Naruto-senpai menjadikanmu seorang istri! Hahahahah." Muka Hinata memerah sepenuhnya karena di ledek habis-habisan oleh kedua sahabatnya. Terutama ucapan Ino.

"Sudah di-diam!" dan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sejadi-jadinya.

"kyaaaaa Sasuke-senpai!"

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Tak lama terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan lebay dari arah luar kelas Hinata.

"Kyaaaa pig sepertinya Sasuke-kun, sudah tiba!

"Iya jidat ayo kita keluar!"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega karena dia tidak lagi mendapat ledekan dari duo cerewet itu. Untung saja mereka berdua adalah fans dari leleki tertampan di sekolah ini. Jadi Ino dan Sakura langsung lupa segalanya.

Iseng-iseng Hinata melihat kearah pintu depan dimana kerumunan manusia (fans sasuke) tadi berkumpul. Dan Hinata bisa melihat bahwa sang pangeran sekolahnya sedang melihat ke arah Hinata. Sangat lekat. Dengan cepat Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

'Kenapa Sasuke-senpai menatapku seperti itu...'

**T.B.C**

**.**

HAHAHAHAHAH akhirnya bisa update juga maap ya sedikit telat #telat banget hoi!

Maap-maap sebenarnya ini fic udah kelar sampai akhir, tapi karena lagi masa-masa UTS jadi nggak ada waktu buat ngetik heheheheh. Dan ini balesan review yang gak log-in.

Dvanolix: ceritnya pasaran kok, heheheh makasih udah review! #ojigi

DNB: biasa aja kok, mau review lagi?

Hyuna toki: iya makasih saranya. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat membasmi (?) typo dan kawan-kawanya!

Yang log-in aku bales lewat PM,

masih bersedia review, konkrit atau flame?  
Saya terima semuanya!


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, judul gak sama dengan isi, alur cepet, high school fic.  
.

.  
Summary: Hyuga Hinata, seorang siswi di Konoha High school. Dia berpikir bahwa kehidupan SMA akan biasa-biasa saja tapi, apakah dia masih berpikir begitu jika dia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto?

Chapter 2: love?

"Kriinggggg~"

Bell pun berbunyi, tanda bagi murid-murid Konoha High School untuk mulai pelajaran. Terlihat semua siswa berbondong-bondong menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Begitu pula dengan kelas 11 A, Bahkan sudah ada yang mengeluarkan bukunya masing-masing entah belajar atau menyalian PR temanya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Terlihat seorang guru perempuan cantik memasuki kelas, berambut hitam panjang, dan mempunyai iris mata semerah batu ruby. Kurenai Yuhi.

"Selamat pagi sensei~" Ucap seluruh murid 11 A serentak.

"Kumpulkan PR kalian, dan buka paket hal 168 tentang anatomi tubuh manusia!"

**[][][][][][][]**

'Ahhhkkkk aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa kehidupan SMA ku akan sesulit ini!' batin Hinata miris saat jam pelajaran biologi, jam pelajaran Kurenai-sense. 'kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan naruto-senpai! Dan juga kenapa tadi pagi Sasuke-senpai menatapku seperti itu, jangan-jangan dia juga marah padaku!' Hinata semakin frustasi dengan masalah yang menimpanya.

"Aku pusing~" Ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan, Hyuga-san?"

"Eh... Eh tidak sensei."

"Kalau begitu tenanglah."

"Iya."

Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya dia melakukan tindakan memalukan seperti tadi. Sungguh masalah Hinata ini membuatnya depresi. Sampai membuatnya lupa akan pelajaran. Padahal Hinata tergolong murid rajin.

"Kriiiing~"

Dan bell tanda istirahat berbunyi, dengan lesu Hinata menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua tanganya yang di jadikan bantal. Bahkan dia sampai tidak menyadari duo cerewet yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kamu lesu sekali Hinata-chan?" Ino menbuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak kok, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata dengan senyum lemah.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat!" Dan sekarang giliran si Pink yang angkat suara.

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja Saku-chan, mungkin hanya kelelahan saja kok." Dan senyum palsu Hinata keluar, hanya untuk menghibur kedua temanya agar tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Apa masalah dengan Naruto-senpai ini menyulitkanmu?" Dan tebakan Sakura barusan berhasil membuat senyum palsu Hinata menghilang dengan seketika.

"Ternyata benar, hal itu yang membuatmu menjadi murung." Ino mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Maap ya Hina-chan, bukanya kami tidak mau membantu. Tapi, kami takut kalau berurusan dengan Naruto senpai." Ucap Sakura dengan muka sedih yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Saku-chan, Ino-chan. Kalian menghawatirkanku saja itu sudah cukup. Karena bagiku kalian adalah teman terbaik buatku." Suara Hinata semakin lemah seiring dia berbicara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino dan Sakura dengan muka berbinar.

"Iya."

"Heheheh terima kasih Hina-chan!" Ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

**[][][][][][][]**

Jam istirahat pun usai. Dan semua murid masuk kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Tapi berlainan dengan yang lain Hinata malah keluar dari kelasnya. Dia mau ke UKS karena merasa kepalanya pusing. Tadi Ino dan Sakura menawarkan diri untuk mengantar. Tapi, Hinata menolak secara halus tawaran mereka.

"Kenapa kepalaku semakin pusing! Seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan hal ini terlalu mendalam. Haaaaa~" Hinata menghela nafas. Dia merasa bingung harus berbuat apa dengan masalahnya saat ini.

Jarak UKS dari kelas Hinata memang sedikit jauh. Jika kelas 11 ada dilantai 2, UKS dan ruang kelas anak 12 ada di lantai 3, yang berarti Hinata harus naik satu lantai untuk menuju UKS.

"Uhh..." Hinata reflek memegang kepalanya karena sakit yang luar biasa.

"Tinggal naik ketangga dan aku akan Sampai ke UKS." Ucap Hinata berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Bruukkhh!"

Tapi, saat Hinata baru menginjak di lantai 3, tubuhnya limbung, pandanganya menjadi kabur, akhirnya hanya kegelapan yang bisa dia lihat.

**[][][][][][][]**

Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya, dengan tangan yang di masukan kedalam saku celana serta pandangan tajam kedepan. Pasti siapapun gadis yang melihatnya saat ini pasti akan terpesona, dan hal ini juga berlaku bagi para uke. Dia baru saja dari kantor guru yang ada di lantai satu, untuk mengantarkan angket kelas maklum dia ketua kelas.

Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat sesosok tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dan yang membuat dia lebih terkejut karena itu adalah Hinata!

"Hei! Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Sasuke berseru dengan panik. Dan Hinata tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Karena tidak ada jalan lain, Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata menuju UKS.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:05. Hinata masih belum juga Siuman.

"Hinata!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari luar UKS, tak beberapa lama munculah duo cerewet yang masuk dengan cara membanting pintu.

"Apa kalian bisa diam?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Ino dan Sakura.

"Eh... Eh! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yang mendapati Sasuke berada didalam UKS langsung tersenyum tidak jelas kearah Sasuke. Sementara Ino? Dia lagi sibuk menata rambut, agar terlihat cantik di hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang jangan ribut." Sasuke berkata sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"I-iya!" Jawab Sakura dengan muka _blushing _miliknya.

"Iya!" Diikuti Ino yang ikut-ikutan memerah.

"Dari pada kalian ribut. Ambilkan tas Hinata kesini."

"Baik!" Kata Ino dan Sakura semangat.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi kekelas Hinata dengan muka memerah.

**[][][][][][][]**

"Eengghh..." Hinata sedikit menggeliat dari ranjang,

"Apa kau sudah sadar?!" Sasuke bertanya dengan suanya dingin andalanya.

"Sudah, dan aku dimana Sasu...kee?" Hinata tercekat dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. 'kenapa Sasuke-senpai ada disini?' Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau di UKS. Tadi, aku menemukanmu pingsan ditangga. Lalu aku mebawamu kesini."

"Ter-terima kas-kasih senpa-i" Ucap Hinata gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan sang 'pangeran' sekolah ini.

Dan untuk beberapa saat kedepan hanya kesunyian yang mengisi diantara mereka berdua.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

"I-iya?"

"Aku suka kamu." Dan kata-kata yang sangat jauh dari pemikiran Hinata itu pun keluar.

"Ma-maaf?" Ucap Hinata menuntut penjelasan.

"Iya, aku suka kamu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Sasuke _to the point_.

"Aku-" belum selesai Hinata berbicara terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari luar UKS.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian seorang Naruto keluar dari balik pintu, dengan memakai celana jeans dan juga kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, serta tongkat pel ditanganya.

"Tak kusangaka seorang Uchiha rela membuang topeng harga dirinya hanya untuk seorang gadis." Naruto berkata tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Desis Sasuke menahan amarah.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi sedang mengepel tapi, karena mendengar Suara jadi aku kesini." Balas Naruto santai. Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat tidak akrab. Itu memang dikarenakan mereka adalah Rival sekaligus saingan dari kelas 10. Dan mereka berdua saling membenci satu sama lain.

Dan Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"Cepat pergi, kau tidak punya urusan disini 'kan?"

"Aku kesini karena ada kepentingan dengan gadismu ini." Naruto berkata santai sambil berjalan kearah Hinata.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat apa yang akan di perbuat Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah bisa bangun atau berjalan Hinata?" Naruto bertanya kepada Hinata yang masih terbaring,

"Iya se-senpai!" Hinata berkata tanpa melihat ke arah mata Naruto.

"Bagus, ini kunci apartemenku., meskipun kau sakit bukan berarti kau bebas dari hukumanmu." Dengan memberikan Kunci Naruto menatap tajam Hinata. Setelah itu Naruto membantu Hinata Bangun dari ranjang.

"Aku pulang dulu Na-naruto-senpai."

"Hn."

"Jaa... Sa-sasuke-sen-senpai." Hinata membungkuk kearah 2 senpainya itu.

"Apa mau ku antar Hinata?" Sasuke berkata kepada Hinata.

"Ti-tidak senpai. Te-terima k-kasih." Balas Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Blamm!" Dan pintu pun tertutup meninggalkan keheningan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai, aku pergi dari tempat menjijikan ini." Naruto berkata dengan senyum mengejek kearah Sasuke, dan berjalan keluar UKS.

Tapi, sebelum Naruto pergi Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hinata?" Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Memang apa urusanmu?!" Dan Naruto membalas dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Tentu saja ada hubunganya denganku."

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan jika kau tidak segera menarik tanganmu, aku pastika tongkat pel ini akan menancap di kepalamu." Naruto masih menatap tajam Sasuke.

Dengan segera Sasuke melepaskan tanganya dari pundak Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto pergi ke luar UKS.

**[][][][][][][]**

Hinata membuka pintu apartemen Naruto dengan lemah. dia merasa kepalanya sangat tidak mau di ajak kompromi. Setelah Itu Hinata mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan apartemen Naruto. Saat dia sedang menata kasur Naruto, tapa sengaja dia melihat sebuah foto. yang di dalamnya terdapat deorang laki-laki muda mirip Naruto, seorang permpuan cantik berambut merah panjang, dan seorang anak kecil yang sedang berada dipelukan wanita berambut merah.

"Apa ini Naruto-senpai?"

"Ternyata dia tidak semenyeramkan sekarang, terlihat manis malah." guman Hinata sambil merebahkan diri di kasur Naruto. Dan tanpa sengaja dia mulai terbang ke alam mimpi.

Dan sekitar jam 17:00 Naruto tiba di apartemenya.

"Hinata?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Hinata?!" dan tidak kunjung ada jawaban.

Dengan perasaan cemas Naruto berlari kekamarnya. Meskipun Naruto terlihat kejam dan keras. Dia sesungguhnya sangat baik dan paling tidak suka membuat orang repot. Apa lagi membuat wanita menangis, atau melukainya. Itu sungguh bukan sikap Uzumaki. Hanya saja sifatnya yang kekanakan membuat dia tidak bisa memperlihatkanya begitu jelas.

"Ternyata kau disini," Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata yang sedang tertidur.

Dipandanginya wajah tertidur Hinata, 'pantas Teme suka kepada gadis ini, ternyata dia sangat manis dan lucu.' Batin Naruto sambil menatap wajah Hinata.

"Engghhh..." lenguh Hinata dalam tidurnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Dan setelah Naruto perhatikan ternyata Hinata berkeringat banya sekali. Reflek Naruto langsung memegang kening Hinata, 'panas'.

Naruto berlari kearah Dapur dan membawa baskom berisi air untuk mengompres Hinata.

Dengan telaten Naruto membasuh muka Hinata.

"Engghhh..." Perlahan-lahan mata Hinata terbuka.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sen-senpai?"

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Ucap Naruto yang kembali memasang topeng dinginya.

"Iya terima kasih senpai."

"Pangil saja Naruto,"

"i-iya sen- Naruto- k-k-kun." Di panggil seperti itu entah membuat hati Naruto seperti di sengat listrik.

"Kau pulanglah." Naruto berkata lirih.

"Apa Na-naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Kau pulanglah dan kembali menjalankan hukumanmu jika kau sudah sembuh."

"Terima ka-kasih." Ucap Hinata bangun dari ranjang dan bersiap pulang. Tapi baru dua langkah dia berjalan, tubuhnya limbung dan hampir jatuh. Beruntung dia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya." Dan Hinata mulai berjalan lagi dan hasilnya sama, tubuhnya limbung dan hampir jatuh.

Karena jengkel dengan kelakuan Hinata, tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata seperti seorang suami yang mengangkat istrinya diacara pernikahan.

"Naru-Naruto-"

"Sudah diam, dan jangan banyak protes" Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

'wah ternyata sudah malam, semoga Neji-nii tidak memarahiku nanti.' Batin Hinata saat sadar kalau sudah malam.

"Arah rumahmu sebelah mana?"

"Kekanan." Dipandanginya muka Naruto oleh Hinata. Dan tanpa terasa jantung Hinata berdetak kencang dan mukanya langsung memerah. Dengan cepat Hinata memalingkan muka saat Naruto melihat kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ke-kenapa-napa kok." jawab Hinata gugup

"Kau aneh!" Naruto berkata lirih.

'Ya, aku memang aneh Naruto-kun, karena hanya karna melihatmu aku sudah berdebar seperti ini.'

**T.B.C**

**[][][][][][][]**

Akhirnya update juga maap kalo telat! #dihajar seRT

Masih ada yang mau baca 'kan?

Heheh ini balesan repiuu yang gak log-in!

**Vidie: ** iya ini udah update. Mau review lagi?

**Fathiyah: **iya ini udah update kok! #tutup kuping pake bantal heheheheh repiu lagi ya!

**Megu-megu-chan: **iya ini NaruHinaSasu. Dan ini udah update repiew lagi ok!

Briesies: iya ini udah update. Dan tentang sisi bad boy naruto, ntar di ceritain kok!

Fishy ELF: iya ini udah update, repiu lagu 'kah?

Raiton kuropansa: ini udah update! Repiuu lagi k?! #di tendang

Seperti biasanya, mau review. Konkrit, flame?

Semua diterima disini!

Jashin-sama with us!


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, judul gak sama dengan isi,**** alur cepet, high school fic.****  
.**

**.**  
**Summary: Hyuga Hinata, seorang siswi di Konoha High school. Dia berpikir bahwa kehidupan SMA akan biasa-biasa saja tapi, apakah dia masih berpikir begitu jika dia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto?**

**Chapter 4: Seseorang yang penting.**

Terlihat seorang gadis manis baru saja keluar dari sebuah Minimarket dipinggiran kota Konoha, dia adalah Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. Dengan memakai sebuah jaket berwarna ungu dan juga celana _jeans _selutut serta rambutnya yang diikat _ponytail _dia terlihat cantik, sangat cantik malah.

"Ternyata sudah jam segini, ini semua gara-gara Sakura-_chan,_" Hinata berkata sambil melihat kearah jam tangan yang sudah menunujukan pukul 21:14, dengan menghembuskan nafas berat dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah apartemennaya.

Sebenarnya tadi sore Hinata keluar dengan niat untuk berbelanja bahan makanan yang sudah mulai habis, tapi saat masih berada dijalan, _Handphone _miliknya berbunyi dan mendapat pesan singkat dari Sakura yang berisikan, '**Hinata-chan! Tolong kesini sekarang aku dalam masalah, ****(Lovely café)**** ' **dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas saat tahu dirinya hanya dikerjai oleh Sakura, ternyata permintaan 'tolong' Sakura hanya alasan Sakura untuk membuat Hinata mau menemaninya dan mendengar semua ocehan tentang Uciha Sasuke selama 2 jam _non-stop_.

"Kyaaa! Tolooong!"

Dengan tersentak Hinata terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya tentang Sakura,

"Aku mohon! Kalian bisa mengambil semua barang-barangku!" sekali lagi Hinata mendengar suara seorang wanita berteriak.

Dengan langkah cepat Hinata mencari asal suara tersebut, dan akhirnya suara itu membawa Hinata kearah sebuah gang kecil dimana terdapat tiga orang pria bertubuh besar dan satu wanita yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lari dan memanggil polisi atau menolongnya!' dengan bingung Hinata memikirkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menolong Wanita tersebut. Masih berpikir dengan keras Hinata melihat kearah sekumpulan pria tersebu, dan alangkah kagetnya saat melihat salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk membuka baju si wanita.

"Hentikan!" tanpa Hinata sadari dia sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang kerumunan itu.

Reflek, ketiga orang tersebut langsung melihat kearah Hinata, 'matilah aku' itulah yang Hinata pikirkan saat melihat tatapan tiga orang itu.

"He? Apa kau bilang?" salah seorang pria yang memakai anting dibibirnya berkata kepada Hinata.

"Hahahahah sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan kita," dan pria yang memakai

kacamata hitam tertawa kegirangan saat melihat Hinata yang berdiri didepanya.

"Tangkap dia," ucap seorang yang memiliki tubuh paling besar diantara mereka.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari pemimpinya, kedua orang tersebut dengan cepat menangkap tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat lepaskan!" ucap Hinata dengan berusaha berontak dari kekangan mereka berdua.

"Hahahah kami tidak akan melepaskan kelinci kecil sepertimu nona, bukanya kau ingin bermain dengan kami? Buktinya tadi kau dating kesini." Pria beranting itu berkata meremehkan kearah Hinata.

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar Hinata masih mencoba untuk berontak, 'bodohnya aku, seharusnya aku tadi memanggil polisi saja' pikir Hinata menyesal akan tindakan bodohnya.

"Bruuhkk!"

Hinata merasa sakit dipunggungya, sekarang dia sadar bahwa posisinya terhimpit dengan tembok, sama malangnya dengan wanita disampingnya yang tadi ingin dia tolong.

"Tolong lepaskan aku," Hinata melihat kewanita disampingnya yang sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Kalian mengurus wanita ini, dan aku akan bersenang-senang dengan kelinci kecil ini," dan tubuh Hinata terasa lemas saat merasakan sentuhan tangan pria itu didagunya.

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

"Hei," Hinata dan ketiga pria itu menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Bruuuaahkk!"

Dan alangkah kagetnya kedua pria tersebut saat melihat satu temanya sudah tersungkur ditanah dengan darah yang bercucuran dikepalanya.

"Hei apa-apaan ka-" belum selesai berbicara kedua pria itu langsung gemetar saat melihat Naruto yang memegang balok kayu yang penuh dengan darah.

"Apa aku menganggu?" ucap Naruto dingin dengan seputung rokok menyelip dibirnya.

Seketika muka kedua pria itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ti-tidak Na-naruto-san!" jawab salah satu pria itu.

"Dan apakah kalian bersedia meninggalkan kedua wanita itu dan segera pergi?" Naruto berkata dengan pandangan dingin, sangat dingin. Dan tanpa dikomando dua kali, kedua pria itu'pun pergi dengan menggendong salah satu temanya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata menatap Naruto tanpa bisa berbicara sedikitpun, ya, dia hanya bisa merasa lega sekaligus takut melihat Naruto yang dating menolongnya.

"Te-terima kasih," terdengar suara pelan dari gadis yang berada disamping Hinata, dan Naruto hanya diam melihat wanita itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Wanita itu langsung berdiri dan memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, dia merasa sangat lega dan senang karena telah diselamatkan oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih tuan! Saya sangat berterima kasih!" ucap wanita itu. Entah kenapa saat melihat hal yang dilakukan wanita itu, Hinata merasakan sebuah getaran dihatinya, sakit, dan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk.

"Cepat lepaskan pelukanmu dan segera pergi dari sini," Naruto berkata dengan dorongan kecil untuk memisahkan wanita tersebut, dan setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata terima kasih, wanita itu'pun pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

'Perasaan apa ini?' Hinata berkata pada dirinya sendiri. 'Kenapa aku merasakan sakit saat melihat wanita itu memeluk Naruto-_kun_'.

"Nata… Hina… Hey Hinata!" seketika Hinata telonjak dari posisinya. Dengan cepat dia melihat kearah Naruto, dan pada detik itu juga dirinya serasa mau pingsan saat melihat Naruto mengacungkan balok kayu itu kearahnya.

"Eh iya ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" dengan tubuh gemetar dia bertanya kepada Naruto, 'kumohon jangan membunuhku' berulang kali Hinata berkata dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun, ayo ikut aku." Naruto berkata dengan nada dingin kepada Hinata.

"Eh? I-ikut Na-naru-to-_kun_?" Hinata menjawab dengan gugup, karena pikiranya sudah dipenuhi adegan _Gore _yang akan Naruto lakukan kepadanya.

"Iya, atau kau lebih suka disini? Dan menunggu ada orang yang akan memperkosamu terus membunuhmu dan akan membuang mayatmu dipinggir jalan?" rasa takut dengan cepat memasuki pikiran Hinata saat mendengar kata-kata vulgar Naruto dan dengan cepat Hinata mengikuti kemana arah Naruto berjalan.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang, disebuah tempat dengan musik yang menggema diseluruh ruangan, asap-asap rokok berterbangan dan juga bau minum-minuman keras yang membuat kepala Hinata pusing, disebuah tempat yang bernama **The Night Club.**

"A-apa yang ki-kita lakukan di-disini?" Hinata berkata dengan sedikit mengeraskan _volume _suaranya, mengingat betapa bisingnya ditempat ini.

" Bisakah kau berbicara dengan lancer dan lebih keras?' bukanya menjawab Naruto malah menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?' dengan takut-takut Hinata mengulangi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa fungsi dari kedua matamu? Apa kau tidak melihat kalau aku sedang berkerja?"

Iya, memang Hinata bisa melihat bahwa Naruto sedang melayani pesanan atau lebih tepatnya menyediakan minuman sebagai bartender.

"Ini adalah caraku memenuhi kebutuhan Hidupku, tidak seperti tuan putrid manja yang ada di depanku," Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar kalimat pedas Naruto, mau membalas'pun Hinata merasa takut akan terancam.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja," ucap Hinata sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Terserah."

Tapi baru beberapa langkah niatnya untuk pulang dia urungkan karena, melihat senyum om-om yang melihat kearahnya, dan dengan cepat dia kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Ehmm… Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata membuka percakapan, karena mereka berdua sudah terlalu lama sibuk dalam kegiatan masing-masing.

"Hn?"

"Maap, aku belum bisa me-menjalankan hukuman yang Naruto-_kun _berikan." Ucap Hinata dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Cih, kalau kau sudah merasa baikan, kau boleh datang lagi kerumahku." Sebenarnya setelah kejadian dimana Hinata pingsan di rumahnya, Hinata belum dating sama sekali ke rumah Naruto dan tidak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari pula.

"Ter-terima kasih."

"Tapi jangan berpikiran kalau aku akan meringankan Hukumanmu," dan Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

"Naruto!"

Sebuah suara teriakan terdengar oleh kedua telinga Hinata, dan tidak berapa lama seorang laki-laki seumuran Naruto berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei Shika!" sapa Naruto pada lelaki berposturtubuh tinggi, mempunyai model rambut dikuncir keatas berwarna hitam dan memakai antinng di kedua telinganya.

"Hei Nar, kau mau ikut kami berpesta?" Shikamaru berkata sambil menunjuk kearah sekumpulan anak seumuranya yang sedang meminum minuman keras di sebuah sudut Club.

"Maap tapi aku sedang-" tapi belum selesai Naruto berkata, sebuah tangan besar menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau pergilah, biar aku yang berjaga." Dan tanpa banya bicara Naruto beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" pria itu bertanya kepada Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengaduk soda miliknya.

"Eh? Berpacaran?" dan Hinata hanya bisa tersipu dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hahahah sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku adalah Jiraiya, aku adalah pamanya Naruto sekaligus pemilik Club ini." Jiraiya berkata sambil melihat kearah Hinata.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Hinata-_chan_, dan apakah kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'?" seketika muka Hinata berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

"Ka-kami ti-tid-tidak berpacaran! Dan ti-tidak –pe-pepernah melak-ukan apa, yang paman katakana!" Hinata berkata dengan keadaan yang sangat menggelikan menurut Jiraiya.

"Ow, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu kepadamu Hinata-_chan_?" dan dengan tiba-tiba nada suara Jiraiya berudah menjadi sangat serius.

"permintaan?"

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

"Tap tap tap"

"Tap tap tap"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang lebih terkesan menghentak didalam sebuah apartemen mewah.

" Kenapa Hinata-_chan_ belum pulang juga?" ucap Neji kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia diculik?"

"Apa aku harus memberitahukan _Otou-san_? Eh jangan-jangan, nanti dia malah menyuruh semua polisi Konoha untuk mencarinya."

"Dan kenapa telfonku tidak dia jawab!" dengan frustasi Neji berteriak dengan tidak elitnya didalam sebuah apartemen seperti orang gila.

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

"Iya, aku mempunyai satu permintaan untukmu,"

"Apa itu?" Hinata bertanya dengan sedikit rasa penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Naruto,"

"Eh? Menjaga Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata merasa bingung sekarang.

Jiraiya mengambil napas dalam, dan memandang Hinata dengan tajam dan membuat Hinata sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Iya aku ingin kau menjaganya. Dia memang terlihat seperti preman dan urakan. Tapi, dia merasa kesepian, dan dihantui rasa bersalah," Hinata hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang kan Jiraiya katakana.

"Adhiku, atau lebih tepatnya ibu Naruto dia sudah meninggal saat Naruto kecil, dan mulai saat itu Naruto mulai menganggap kematian ibunya karena kesalahanya. Karna ku lihat Naruto berbeda saat bersamamu, jadi aku meminta hal ini kepadamu. Dan sepertinya Naruto menganggapmu sebagai orang penting dihidupnya." Mendengar kalimat akhir dari Jiraiya, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak dan kaku.

"Ba-baiklah." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Eh Hinata-_chan_ sepertinya aku punya satu permintaan lagi."

"Apa kau bisa mengantarkan Naruto? Sepertinya dia sudah sekarat dan tidak bisa pulang sendiri." Jiraiya berkata dengan menunjuk kearah Naruto yang sudah tersungkur karena mabuk.

"He'em"

"Anggaplah ini sebagai latihan untukmu untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuknya, hahahah ayo, akan kuangkat Naruto, dan tolong carikan taksi."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara Hinata langsung keluar dari tempat itu.

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

"Haaa~" Hinata menarik nafas panjang saat berhasil membawa tubuh Naruto kedalam apartemen Naruto dan membaringkanya dikamarnya.

"Eh, sudah jam berapa ya?" dengan gerakan pelan Hinata melihat jam tanganya, dan bagaikan disambar petir Hinata hanya bisa melongo menatap jamnya yang menunjukan angka, 23:46.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Hinata mengambil _Handphone _miliknya, dan Hinata hanya bisa merinding melihat, pesan masuk sebanyak 87, serta panggilan sebanyak 57 yang berasal dari Neji. Dan saat Hinata akan membalas pesan Hp nya bergetar tanpa panggilan masuk, dengan takut-takut Hinata menekan tombol hijau di layar Hp nya.

'**Hei Hinata-chan, kau dimana? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang? dan kenapa telpon serta sms ku tidak ada yang kau angkat atau balas?**" Neji melontarkan sederet pertanyaan yang mengharuskan Hinata sedikit menjauhkan letak _Handphone _miliknya dari telinga.

"Tenang Neji-_nii, _Hinata tidak apa-apa, sekarang Hinata ada berada dirumah Ino-_chan_, dan mungkin Hinata akan pulang malam ini." Hinata hanya bisa berbohong kepada Neji, karena kalau Hinata ingin pulang, dia takut karena sekarang sudah larut, dan kalau dia meminta Neji menjeputnya. Bisa-bisa Neji terkena koma karena tahu adhiknya berada dirumah seorang laki-laki.

"**Kenapa tidak kasih tahu Nii dari tadi, apa ada masalah?"**

"Tidak ada masala apa-apa kok, Neji_-nii_ tenang saj-" belum sampai kata-kata Hinata selesai, sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya hingga dia terjatuh kearah tersangkah penarikan, yaitu Naruto.

"Hinata~" Naruto mendesah dalam keadaan mata masih tertutup, dia mengigau.

Dengan cepat tangan Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata, dan membuat Hinata kesusahan untuk bernapas.

"Naruto-_kun_ jangan memeluku terlalu erat, hah hah hosh…" Hinata berseru lirih kepada Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Dan dengan usaha sekitar dua menit, akhirnya Hinata berhasil lepas dari pelukan Naruto dan segera menyingkir dari ranjang Naruto.

Dengan tak menghiraukan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat _abnormal_ Hinata mengambil _Handphone _miliknya yang ada dilantai.

"Halo Neji-_nii? _Hah ha hah hosh" Hinata bertanya dengan napas yang masih _ngos-ngosan._

"Bruuukhh!"

"Tut… tut… tut"

Bukanya mendapat jawaban, Hinata hanya bisa medengar dentuman benda jatuh, serta bunyi panggilan yang terputus.

Dan didalam sebuah apartemen mewah di daerah Konoha, terdapat tubuh kaku seorang Hyuga Neji dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Wajah pucat, dan mulut yang terbuka.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**[][][][][][][]**

**.**

Hai minna! #muncul dengan innocent *dehajar sekampung*

Maap-maap Fic Ini baru bisa saya Apdet! #goyang ngebor

Hahahah map jika membuat minna-san menunggu terlalu lama, *nggak ada yang nunggu woi*

Heheh sebelumnya maap karna saya sudah menelantarkan Fic ini selama 5 bulan lebih! Dan ini adalah Chapter yang menandakan seorang **Jasinist **sejati kembali lagi ke dunia per- Fanfikan! Hell yeahh! #salto.

Dan ini balesan REPIU buat yang kagak **log-in.**

**Raiton kuropansa: **ini udah apdet, tapi map apdetnya nggak secepat seperti yang Kuropansa-san minta! #Ojigi

Repiunya ditunggu!

**Diana Aztajim**: Hahahah mau jadi Hinata? Nikah dulu sama saya heheheh ini udah apdet #dihajar

**Vidie**: Ini udah apdet, map lemot! Ini udah full NaruHina malah #Ojigi again. Masih mau baca?

**Fatiyah**: iya Ini cinta segitiga, mau buat Cinta segi sepuluh tapi susah, #disate karna gaje. Oke ini udah update repiunya di tunggu.

**Swiztara**: Sasuke suka sama Hinata karena Hinata sexy! *bohong sebenarnya itu alasan Author* hahahah kalo nggak salah hukuman Hinata ada penjelasanya di chap 2, heheheh . saya juga mau bilang Arigato Gozaimasu! Udah mau repiu fic saya!

**U. Dila-chan**: aduh saya jadi malu, kalo kamu bilang begitu,,, #tutupin muka pake lumpur (?)

Ini udah apdet, semoga rasa penasaranya teratasi.

: Ini udah update, map lama hahah masih mau repiu? #lee face

Seperti biasanya, mau **review**. **Konkrit**, **flame**?

Semua diterima disini!

**Jashin-sama with us!**


End file.
